


Triste melodia

by Riry_mar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar
Summary: Tratta dalla scena finale dell'episodio 18 di Yashahime.Setsuna è vicino all'albero sacro mentre suona il suo violino, la sua melodia la riporta indietro nel tempo quando sentiva di essere sola al mondo.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 10





	Triste melodia

TRISTE MELODIA

Il mio violino scandiva il tempo in quella lunga notte dove le stelle illuminavano il blu scuro del cielo. Con gli occhi chiusi suonavo la mia solita melodia intrisa stavolta di una strana sensazione a cui non sapevo dare un nome.

Da quando ero tornata nell'epoca Sengoku mi capitava di suonare, a volte era proprio Towa a chiedermelo e, tra uno sbuffo e l'altro, l'accontentavo. Lei sembrava felice di ascoltare quel suono anche se era sempre lo stesso, chiudeva gli occhi come se volesse rilassarsi, entrare in un'altra dimensione fatta di pace e gioia. Intuivo che in quella sua fantasia c'ero anche io, vivevamo felici come due sorelle che finalmente si erano ritrovate dopo 10 anni; chissà se qui o nel futuro da dove proveniva e aspirava a tornare. A volte chiudeva gli occhi per poi cadere in un lungo sonno che sarebbe poi terminato con il suo risveglio la mattina seguente, rimanevo lì con il mio strumento a fissare la sua espressione beata.

Quella sera però sapevo a che cosa stava pensando.

Con il tempo suonare il violino regalatomi da Moe, madre adottiva di Setsuna, diventò sempre più un'abitudine, un bisogno fisso e latente che ogni giorno cresceva sempre di più nel mio animo di guerriera. Mi dava tranquillità, una quiete mia provata che mi permetteva per qualche minuto di dimenticarmi di tutto e tutti, non ero più in un epoca piena di conflitti e povertà ma in un mondo nuovo fatto di mille colori tutti diversi e brillanti che Musashi non aveva. Suonare mi permetteva di non essere più Setsuna la sterminatrice o la mezzo demone, ero solo me stessa con i miei desideri e le mie celate emozioni che fuoruscivano all’interno di quel suono così intenso e meraviglioso che creavo con la mia immaginazione.

Quella sera però suonavo in modo diverso, il mio braccio si muoveva sempre nello stesso modo ma l’intenzione era completamente differente, stavo tentando di liberarmi di qualcosa, di un sentimento che fino a poco fa mi era così ignoto.

Guardai mia sorella Towa con la coda dell’occhio, lei sa ne stava con le mani in tasca a fissare un punto sconosciuto di quel cielo tanto infinito e buio. Era pensierosa, triste, preoccupata, lo notavo dal suo sguardo assente e del suo strano silenzio.

Provava lo stesso, come potevamo far finta di nulla? Avevamo incontrato nostro padre per la prima volta e non potevamo fingere che la cosa non ci toccasse emotivamente nemmeno un po.

Io nascondevo i miei pensieri nella mia melodia, tentavo di pensare a qualcosa di diverso, ma la mia mente finiva sempre lì, in quegli attimi di quando lui si è palesato di fronte a noi. Towa vedeva dentro si sé quelle stesse mie immagini, quel demone così potente e di bell’aspetto che abbiamo incontrato oggi quasi per caso.

O forse no, era venuto appositamente per salvarci?

Mossi ancora l’archetto del violino con più vigore, forse stonai leggermente ma non m’importava.

Perché è venuto soltanto adesso?

La mia vita è cambiata così tanto nel giro di poco, pensavo di essere sola al mondo e invece avevo scoperto di avere una sorella gemella che viveva in un’altra epoca e che ha trascorso il suo tempo, a differenza mia, a chiedersi se fossi viva e se stessi bene e invece purtroppo qualcuno mi ha portato via la mia memoria, rubato il sonno e lasciata sola in un periodo dove la lotta per la sopravvivenza era tutto.

Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che il mio lavoro di routine di sterminio dei demoni mi avrebbe condotto da lei, attraverso uno strano portale sarei finita in un’altra epoca e in un modo così diverso. L’attaccai, mi scontrai con lei, con quella sorella di cui non ricordavo l’esistenza e che non sentivo il bisogno di avere nella mia vita solitaria. Quello fu l’inizio di tutto, della mia nuova avventura e del affetto ritrovato per Towa. Ammetto che all’inizio fu dura per me aprirmi a lei e accettarla nel mio mondo piccolo e chiuso per tutti, fortunatamente lei sa come farsi voler bene soprattutto da me e la sua compagnia è ormai divenuta indispensabile.

È allegra e determinata, e proprio questa sua determinazione a ritrovare il Demone Farfalla che mi ha sottratto i ricordi e il sonno che ci ha permesso di fare quell’incontro. Erano giorni che cercavamo il monte Musume, ma le nostre ricerche non ci avevano condotte da nessuna parte. Ci aveva aiutato quel Riku a individuare la possibile dimora di uno dei servitori di Kirinmaru. Eravamo state brave a sconfiggere Konton, la presenza di Towa mi aveva dato molta forza, mi permetteva di non sentire la stanchezza dello scontro. Ci siamo dirette ad inseguire Totetsu, e fu proprio lì che incontrammo Kirinmaru. Il demone maggiore ha davvero una forza fisica e demoniaca senza eguali, abbiamo provato insieme a Moroha ad attaccarlo ma i nostri colpi non hanno sortito nessun effetto. Kirinmaru si avvicinò per darci il colpo finale quando lui apparve. Riesco ancora a sentire la forte aura demoniaca della sua spada che ha lanciato dell’alto del cielo, quel suo gesto ha distratto Kirinmaru, è così che ci siamo salvate.

Non pensavo che avesse un aspetto così giovane e fiero, con la pelle diafana e i capelli d’argento lunghi e lisci che incorniciano il suo viso da demone. Mentre si scontravano, siamo state colpite da un fulmine. Quando abbiamo ripreso i sensi era già il tramonto e di Sesshomaru e Kirinmaru non vi era più nessuna traccia.

Certo che era proprio strano… io che sono una sterminatrice sono la figlia di un potente demone.

Spesso, quando ero piccola, immaginavo a come potevano essere i miei genitori. Ho fatto spesso questi pensieri, è vero che con me c’erano Kaede e gli sterminatori ma in verità io mi sono sempre sentita sola qui al villaggio. Di notte camminavo per le strade di Musashi, in attesa che venisse giorno, per sconfiggere la mia tristezza che non mi abbandonava mai. Non riuscivo a dormire, è vero che questo è un grande vantaggio nell’epoca Sengoku ma in realtà io mi sono sempre sentita come se fossi in trappola, come se qualcuno mi controllasse e, nello stesso tempo, mi portasse via i miei sogni, i miei ricordi. Perché non ero come gli altri? Non avevo una famiglia né dormivo come gli esseri umani.

Passavo il tempo a sterminare i demoni. Rimanere al villaggio per me era motivo di sofferenza, un forte dolore che sentivo all’altezza del cuore. Vedevo spesso i bambini giocare tra di loro o con le loro mamme, in questi casi mi chiedo sempre dove fosse la mia, perché non si curava di me. Era forse morta o scomparsa? Non lo sapevo e di lei non avevo nessun tipo di ricordo.

Una volta passavo per il grande prato verde che si trova dietro la capanna di Kaede. C'erano dei bambini che prendevano in giro una loro amichetta, uno di loro prese la sua bambolina e non voleva restituirgliela in nessun modo. La bambina provò con tutte le sue forze per strappargliela dalla mano ma lui era più alto e non riusciva ad arrivare all'altezza giusta per riprenderla. Continuava a prenderla in giro quando prese la sua bambolina e la lanciò ai suoi amici che se la passarono come una palla.

"Sono proprio senza cuore" pensai quella volta, i bambini possono essere proprio cattivi. Poi prendersela con una bambina più piccola e indifesa era proprio da codardi; se lo avessero fatto a me non mi sarei risparmiata, li avrei attaccati e colpiti con tutta la forza che avevo. Stavo per intervenire quando in uno dei lanci la bambola si ruppe. La testolina non stava più su, le si era scucito il lato destro. La bambina pianse disperatamente.

"Maledetti" dissi e presi il giocattolo dalle mani di uno di quei ragazzini. Agitai la mia naginata in segno di sfida, dato che erano così sicuri delle loro forze potevano battersi con me.

"Allora?" Li invitai ad attaccarmi ma loro fuggirono spaventati.

Che Stupidi.

"Ecco tieni" dissi alla bambina riconsegnandole il giocattolo.

Lei aprì gli occhi asciugandosi le ultime lacrime.

"Grazie signorina" mi sorrise, era contenta di averla ripresa con sé. In quel momento arrivò anche la madre che la stava cercando, la piccola le corse incontro facendole vedere le condizioni della sua bambolina.

"Grazie mille signorina. Aruko, non preoccuparti te l'aggiusterò, ora su andiamo a casa"

Prese la mano della mamma, ma prima di andar via si girò e mi salutò con la manina felice. Ricordo bene quella signora: era alta snella e con i capelli lunghi e lisci. Aveva un viso così bello e dolce, sembrava proprio una mamma amorevole.

Io neanche la mamma...

Mi sono chiesta spesso che volto avesse la mia, se io e lei ci somigliassimo in qualche modo, se anche lei avesse avuto piacere a giocare con me.

Com'è la mia mamma, me lo sono chiesta spesso.

Ho cercato informazioni al villaggio ma nessuno sapeva nulla o facevano finta di non conoscerla. Ero un'orfana, non avevo nessun familiare, da allora capii che dovevo cavarmela da sola, a nessuno sarebbe mai importato più di tanto della mia presenza in questa vita. Sono diventata fredda e distaccata con la speranza di distaccarmi dalle mie stesse emozioni, paure e desideri per poter sopravvivere come una persona normale e non pensare.

Sterminare i demoni fu il mio principale obiettivo di vita, ogni volta che usavo la mia naginata per uccidere un demone, nella mia mente tagliavo in due anche le mie tacite sofferenze.

Fu strano per me sentirmi dire che ero figlia di un potente demone, demoni che proprio io sterminavo a gran quantità intorno a Musashi. Se era così forte perché non era con me a proteggermi? Mi aveva abbandonata?

Decisi che non mi importava più, non volevo saper nulla. Mi avevano lasciata qui sola e in solitudine avrei continuato a percorrere la mia strada. Mi bastava il mio lavoro, potevo sopravvivere e se avessi avuto bisogno di qualcosa avrei chiesto a Kaede o a Kohaku. Le mie emozioni erano solo mie, nessuno aveva accesso al mio cuore. Non volevo legarmi a nessuno, temevo che sarei rimasta di nuovo senza nessuno su cui fare affidamento.

Continuai a vivere in questo modo, combattevo e lottavo contro demoni e pericoli, mi bastava sentirmi forte nel combattimento per andare avanti.

Ma ora tutto è cambiato.

Adesso ho una sorella e una fidata amica, Moroha e insieme attendiamo il futuro. Smisi di suonare e mi sedetti insieme a loro ai piedi dell'albero sacro, fissai il cielo, chissà adesso che cosa stava facendo Sesshomaru.


End file.
